


Cause With Her You can be True and with Her You can be You

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Thicker than Water [46]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He still had one all-time favorite birthday gift and she was in his arms tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause With Her You can be True and with Her You can be You

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in the **Thicker than Water** universe, where the BAU are kids and teens. There are sexual situations between teenagers in this story. I'm really excited because this is the **60th** story I've written in this amazing AU. The title comes from the Peter Cetera song, _Have You Ever Been in Love_ , which is a big one for this pairing.

He was in love with her bare back. He loved to move his hands over her shoulder blades, down her spine, and press the small of her back. He loved the way she moaned when he stroked her sweaty skin. He loved that he always shivered too; the electric current between them was real.

“Oh God,” Jason arched his back while gripping her hips. “Mmm, Katya…ohhh.”

“You feel so good.” Riding him slow, Emily leaned her body over his. She loved the feeling of her breasts pressed on his chest. She loved their deep, passionate kisses. She loved that Jason sometimes thrust upward. It made her whimper and quiver.

“You feel good too.” he was almost breathless and almost there. “You always feel so good.”

“Don’t stop.” Emily sat up again. She closed her eyes as she moved faster on top of him.

He had no intention of stopping. She looked so beautiful when he made love to her. She was beautiful all of the time but there was something about wanton Emily that made Jason crazy. He didn’t just hold back intimately for the many reasons he’d given her over the years. They were all true but close to the top of the list was his fear of becoming addicted to her. He feared becoming addicted to her body, her touch, and the way she whispered his name.

“Touch me, Jason. Oh God, touch me please.”

She taught him what to do and it had been one of Jason’s most valuable lessons to date. He remembered the weekend the furnace went out, just four months ago. The kids gave them one night alone and they surely made the most of it. Jason really liked second base. He liked that Emily showed him where to touch her and how it made her feel.

The noise she made when he stroked her most intimate places nearly caused Jason to reach a premature end. Emily gripped the pillow beneath his head.

“Yes, yes, ohhh Jason, oh yes!”

Her climax left her breathless and she fell over on top of him. Jason rolled them, clumsily, on the mattress. Once she was underneath him, he thrust to a satisfying climax. His face in the crook of her neck, Jason moaned her name over and over again.

“Sweet Jesus.” He whispered, closing his eyes until the room stopped spinning.

“Mmm, don’t move.” Emily replied, wrapping her arms around his back. “I love this feeling.”

“What feeling?” Jason opened his eyes, sitting up to look at her. He smiled as he brushed sweaty raven strands from her face.

“I love feeling you inside me, even when it’s over. I love feeling close to you.”

“Wow,” that blew his mind. “I love you, Katya.”

“I love you too.” she kissed him until they were breathless again.

Jason caressed her face, giving her Eskimo kisses. He finally moved onto the bed and pulled Emily into his arms. It was impossible not to feel at peace when she kissed his heartbeat.

“Happy birthday to you,” she sang. “Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Jason, happy birthday to you.”

“It was the best.”

Today was Jason Gideon’s 19th birthday. He didn’t want or need anything special; that wasn’t his thing. His family, including Dave and Erin, took him to dinner at his favorite Chinese buffet. They gave him gifts and celebrated his life. The kids said heartfelt things that choked him up.

Even little Ashley thanked him for taking her in, letting her keep Kitty, and Simon and Garfunkel. She also gave him a hug, which was an even bigger gift. He still had one all-time favorite birthday gift and she was in his arms tonight. She was humming softly while rubbing his belly.

“Do you feel any older?” she asked.

“Not really. I feel amazing but that’s because of you.”

Emily smiled, hugging him close. Jason kissed her again and sighed. He never wanted to let her go and something deep in his soul told him that he wouldn’t have to. Emily loved him, she belonged to him. They belonged to each other.

It was such a fantastic feeling. When Jason lost his parents he never believed he would be so connected to a human being again. He loved each one of the kids he brought into his life and his home. But it wasn’t until he met Emily that he knew he was going to be alright.

“I never want to leave your arms.” She whispered.

“Do you promise?”

“Yes, Jason, I promise.”

“I can tell you one thing that does feel a little different today.”

“What's that?” Emily sat up some and looked into his peaceful face. He was such a beautiful man with his dark, inquisitive eyes. She couldn’t help but kiss him.

“I finally feel like I'm big enough to wear the shoes I have to fill. I guess I should say I finally feel like a grownup. I’ve been doing grownup things for a long time but today I feel like I'm finally there.”

“How does that feel?” she asked.

“It feels strange; strange and exhilarating at the same time. Some days I feel like I'm 100 years old and others I just want to be a kid again. In this moment, however long it lasts, I just feel nineteen. I like that feeling.”

“Then I like it as well.”

Emily cuddled in his arms again and Jason held her close. Soon a day would come where they could always share this bed; he wouldn’t have to creep back to his room after sunrise. As he listened to thunder rumble overhead, Jason didn’t think there would be much sunrise to see this morning. Still, tomorrow would come…it was actually here already. It was a school day for Emily and he felt bad keeping her up all night.

But it was the last week for Georgetown Day so really kids just showed up so their attendance records wouldn’t be tarnished. Jason had already put his first year of college behind him but scheduled two classes for the Summer II semester. Everyone was excited about another summer, the first one in their new house. There would be barbecues, pool parties with their inflatable pool, hot summer nights on the porch with popsicles, and plenty of lazy days. Who wouldn’t look forward to that?

“I should probably go.” Jason said, as more thunder came. This time lightning came with it, and the rain started to fall in sheets.

“No.” Emily held tighter to him, dragging the word out. She knew she’d have to let him go eventually; it was getting late. But Emily planned to hold on as long as she could.

“I don’t want to go either.” He turned in his arms and kissed her. “But there's a storm out there. It’s a strong possibility that both Ashley and Spencer could be in this bed within an hour.”

“There is that.” Emily conceded. “We can get dressed. Will you stay until they come?”

She never had to ask him to stay. Jason never wanted to leave. He knew he had to; they were still so young and shouldn’t make a habit out of sharing a bed just yet. But when they were it was ridiculous to think about leaving her.

“If I stay…I don’t want to get dressed.”

“It looks like we’re facing a double edged sword here.” Emily couldn’t help but smile. She knew she would lose this battle though.

“I need to go.” Jason reluctantly left her arms after more kisses. Thunder was crackling over their heads. “You need to sleep because you have school in the morning. And with this storm it’s only a matter of minutes before you have at least one and maybe two kids in your bed.”

“Someday little ones are going to climb in our bed but you won't have to go.” She said.

“Someday.” Jason caressed her face. He reached down on the carpet for his pajama pants, swung his legs over the side and slipped them on. Then he put on his tee shirt. “I love you.”

“I love you too; sleep tight.”

“Sweet dreams Katya.”

“Happy birthday.” She replied.

Jason smiled and then walked out of the room. He left the door ajar before making his way to his own bedroom. Emily looked at the alarm clock. It was just after midnight; she wouldn’t even get six hours tonight.

She and Jason didn’t usually get physical, or not that physical, on school nights. But if you couldn’t get laid on your birthday when could you? Emily got out of bed and quickly redressed in her shorts and tank top. She’d only been back in bed for a few minutes when a little blonde head poked in.

“Emily, are you awake?” Ashley whispered.

“Yes.”

“Can I sleep with you tonight? The storm is kinda loud and scary.”

“Of course you can. C'mon.”

Ashley came in cradling Kitty. They both climbed into her bed. Emily made sure Ashley was covered up nice and warm.

“You think we’ll see Spencer tonight?” Emily asked, lying down beside Ashley. The cat cuddled between them.

“I dunno, he was sleep when I left.”

“OK. Get some sleep, Ashley.”

“Goodnight, Emily.”

“Goodnight.”

Ashley fell asleep almost immediately but Emily stayed up a little longer. Jason was on her mind. She couldn’t believe that they met two years ago today. So much in both of their lives had changed since then. She didn’t think she’d ever forget the circumstances of their meeting. Sometimes she still had bad dreams about that alleyway.

He was so kind to her when he had no idea who she was, tending to her wounds and allowing her to stay in their already crowded apartment. He was always honest with her, sweet and protective too. He kept Erin off her back when she wanted to strike like a cobra. He helped her free herself from a family that didn’t have her best interest at heart.

Then he opened his own family to her, and all the love they had in it. If that was all Jason had done Emily could still call him one of the finest people she’d ever met. But on top of all of those wonderful things, he’d stolen her heart and carried it around in his pocket. Then he gave his in return. They both knew those hearts were the best gifts they would ever receive.

***

  



End file.
